Training
Badge training Training badges to increase their level can be done from the "Training Player Badges" option found in the "Player Badges" menu. Increasing the levels of a badge will increase their ability and improve the quality of your squad. This option should not be confused with increasing special skills or team skills which are different. Training can be done by selecting a 'base badge' that is being trained and using 'trainer badge/badges' to give exp to the base badge. Trainer badges can include other player badges or coach badges (position-specific or ALL coach badges). Position-specific badges can only train player badges of the same position but ALL coach badges can train any badge and usually give more EXP. More EXP is given if you use a trainer badge that plays the same position or is in the same team as the player you are training. This is approximately 150% EXP for each criteria. Also note that if you use a trainer of the same rarity, position and team as the player being trained, the MAX level of the player will increase by one. These factors can be utilized in training strategies to optimize EXP gained. At higher levels, this can be done to increase the maximum potential of a player, however this is fairly rare. (E.g. Willian 4* is trained with another Willian 4* from any season --> increase in MAX potential level by 1) Training strategies There are several training strategies available, each having their own pros and cons. Outlined with be several of these: # Training using low-level badges # Training using higher-level badges # Training using coaches # Combination of the above Training using low-level badges This method is the most economical of the methods as it utilizes low level (1-2*) badges that are easily gained from Challenge games and the Prize Draw. While it may be tempting to immediately use level 1 players to train, it is better to wait until you have two of the same position players and use one to train the other. This will create a level 4-5 player which yields more EXP than using the two players separately. This can be used immediately on the primary badge you want to train, or can be used in training other badges. This can be used as the following: # Combine two 1* badges (both level 1) to create a level 4-5 badge # Repeat step 1 # Use two 1* players (both level 4-5) on a 2* player (level 1) to create a level 8-10 player # Use this level 8-10 2* player on a badge you want to train By using these steps you increase the economy and efficacy of each player as well as decreasing training costs. Training using higher-level badges This is a step for more advanced players as you use players that are of higher quality (3-4*) and you should be certain that your starting line-up (at least) do not require those players. It is important to train these sacrificial players up so that you can gain as much EXP as possible. Note that over-levelling is bad as you waste EXP that could have been used on your main players. Training using coaches Training using coaches is fairly safe as they are easily gained from Special Event games. This applies to the 3* and 4* coaches which you can gain from those games and not the 5* position-specific coaches. Simply use the coaches on the player you would like to train. Only thing you should note is the necessity of keeping the coaches if you are training special skills or team skills (esp. if building an ULTRA player). Note that 5* position specific-coaches give a significant amount of EXP, think conservatively especially in the late stage as these coaches are not common and very important in training skills (building 5* ULTRA players). Otherwise, ALL coaches should be used appropriately in training as they are not able to be used for skill training. Player Level - EXP charts Note that all EXP Given is not including the 50% bonus for training the same position player. Needless to say, using the same position trainer is important for maximizing growth of your players. EXP Given for EUS, BDR, CLS, NDG and NDS are similar that the 5*. Category:Gameplay Guides